


A love story by songs

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A love story by songs, F/F, First Love, Lesbian AU, Smut, it's complicated lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: The ups and downs of a love story told by songs.
Relationships: Craquaria
Kudos: 18





	1. "I want to be your girlfriend."

Brianna was a little nervous, after all it was her first day at her new high school and her hands were slightly trembling, as her mom dropped her in front of the big building.

“You can do that.” Her mom smiled and Bri closed the door after slipping out, watching after her mom how she drove off. Yes, she would make it!

Her steps led her up the big staircase, avoiding to run into someone in the crowd, but just as she reached the last step, a bag twirl made her lose her grip.

“Careful.” A voice laughed as someone catched in mid fall. “Vixen! How often I need to tell you to not…” As Bri turned around, she looked into a quiet beautiful pair of blue eyes, that belonged to a little more taller girl, that still hold her, as she spoke to the bag twirler.

“Sorry, miss president.” Vixen shrug her shoulders, and before the platinum girl could say another word, she disappeared in the crowd.

“Jeez.” The girl shook her head, pushing Bri back on her feets, before turning to another beautiful dark skinned girl. “Asia, remind me to take her aside after training.”

“Sure Aqua.” The other girl smiled, and walked past Bri. “Are you coming?” But Aqua indicated her, to wait a moment, as she took Bri a little to the side, away from the flood of students still invading the building.

“You are fine?” The platinum blonde asked Bri, who still wasn’t able to say a single word, so the other girl looked at her closely, one eyebrow raised. “You are new, right? I will show the way to the office.”

“Aqua!” Asia complained, now also looking at Bri, which blushed unter the sudden attention she got.

“Go ahead and please reserve me seat, would you be so kind Asia?” The girl to Bris side smiled to her friend, which sighed and left.

“Follow me!” The girl said, grabbing Bris hand and dragging her with her. Mit way, she turned around, her silky hair swirling. “My name is Aquaria, nice to meet you!” And her smile made Bris heart skip a beat.

And that was how Brianna Heller met Aquaria Needles and lost her heart on a normal Monday morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon Brianna joined the cheerleader squad as an base, her strong arms from karate coming in handy. That not only helped her to stay in shape and get a plus point in her vita, but also that way she was able, to be closer to the girl that spun her head so wild, both of them quickly becoming friends. 

Brianna's delicate handwriting filled her note book page by page. ... _I wanna kiss your lips, I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath..._

She looked up, checking if anybody was near, before she look a quick look over to her now best friend. Aquaria was just about shoving a strand of her silky hair behind her ear, suddenly noticing Bris gaze and smiling.

“After school at my place?” She asked, her bright blue eyes locked on her friend, which blushed slightly. 

_...I don't wanna be your friend..._

“Sure.” Bri answered, closing her note book.

_...I wanna be your bitch and I wanna touch you, but not like this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Hannah
> 
> I wanna feel you close  
> Oh Hannah  
> Come lie with my bones  
> Oh Hannah  
> Don't look away  
> Oh Hannah  
> Just look at me the same
> 
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> I wanna kiss your lips  
> I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath  
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> I wanna kiss your lips  
> I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath
> 
> Oh Hannah  
> Tell me something nice  
> Like flowers and blue skies  
> Oh hannah  
> I will follow you home  
> Although my lips are blue and I'm cold
> 
> I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath  
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> I wanna be your bitch  
> And I wanna touch you but not like this
> 
> The look in your eyes  
> My hand between your thighs  
> Oh this can't be real  
> It's all just a dream
> 
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> I wanna kiss your lips  
> I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath
> 
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> Lose my breath  
> I don't wanna be your friend  
> Lose my breath"
> 
> \- Marie Ulven


	2. "Wait a minute!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua spends more time with her new friend and while searching for answers, stumbles about notes and she soon realizes she is the one Bri is writing about.

Aquaria opened the door and let Bri enter, which was nearly a daily ritual, as Bri spend most days at Aquas place by now. She let her bag slide to the ground, as she walked over to the living room while stretching. She still noticed how Bri just rolled her eyes as she took the bag and followed her, letting herself fall by Aquas side on the sofa, who had rested her feets on the table by now.

“Don’t look at me like this.” Aqua laughed, but still taking her feets down. “Okay, okay.” She stretched again, knowing just to well how Bris eyes were glued on her body. She had noticed the attention a while ago and she kind of enjoyed it, even if she couldn’t put her finger on it yet what it may meant.

“Miss del Rio gave us so much homework again…” She sighed, but Bri just shrug her shoulders, making Aqua raise an eyebrow. Alone that shrug signalised her Briannas relaxed attitude and that on the other side, raised her interest.

“I’ll be right back.” Bri stood up to get to the restroom, Aqua looking after her, as the gold blonde turned around the corner and she heard the door get locked.

As she knew, Brianna surely had finished the homework already in class… And it would be not cheating if she just took a quick look, right? Just as an inspiration of course! She quickly grabbed over the table and took out Bris notebook, flipping through the pages.

“Math… biology… a cute sketch of a cheerleader, damn, Brianna Heller, you are indeed talented in many ways.” Aqua laughed, still flipping through the pages, until she suddenly stumbled over some words. Her eyes widened as she read them and suddenly realized the meaning behind them.

“What are you…?” Brianna stood in the door, her voice in panic, as her eyes wandered from Aqua to the notebook and back to her friend. “I…” Aqua could see how she trembled, slowly backing up. “I… I will go now!”

“Hold on, wait a minute!” Aqua jumped up, grabbing her friend and stopping her from fleeing. She blushed hard, as she slowly spoke to Bri. “ I'm here right now… right now with you and..oh wow…” She stumbled, as Bris body got stiff, as she approached her. “I don't even care…”

“Huh?” Bri was confused.

“I mean… ” Even Aqua was confused by her own words, as they flooded out of her mouth and she pointed to the notebook. “I read those pages…” 

Bri looked from the hand that was still holding her, to Aquarias face, saw her glossy lips, saw the sparkle of excitement in her eyes, as she approached her and their lips smashed together in a tender kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute!  
> I think I left my conscience on your front door step  
> Woah woah, wait a minute!  
> I think I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension  
> But I'm here right now, right now  
> Just sitting in a cloud, oh wow  
> I'm here right now, right now with you, oh wow, oh wow  
> I don't even care  
> Run my hands through your hair  
> You wanna run your fingers through mine  
> But my dreads too thick and that's alright  
> Hold on, wait a minute!  
> Feel my heart's intention  
> Hold on, wait a minute!  
> I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension  
> Left my soul in his vision  
> Let's go get it, oh, oh  
> Let's go get it, oh, oh  
> Some things don't work  
> Some things are bound to be  
> Some things, they hurt  
> And they tear apart me  
> You left your diary at my house  
> And I read those pages, you really love me, baby  
> Some things don't work  
> Some things are bound to be  
> Some things, they hurt  
> And they tear apart me  
> But I broke my word, and you were bound to see  
> And I cried at the curb  
> When you first said "Oel ngati kameie"  
> Hold on, wait a minute!  
> Feel my heart's intention  
> Hold on, wait a minute!  
> I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension  
> Left my soul in his vision  
> Let's go get it, oh, oh  
> Let's go get it, oh, oh  
> Some people lie to me  
> Some just tryin' to get by  
> Some people I can't hurt  
> Some just rather say goodbye, bye  
> Hold on, wait a minute!  
> Feel my heart's intention  
> Hold on, wait a minute!  
> I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension  
> Left my soul in his vision  
> Let's go get it, oh, oh  
> Let's go get it, oh, oh"
> 
> -Willow Smith


	3. "Only human."

Brianna pressed Aquaria against the living room wall, the girl lifting a leg around the shorter girls waist, trying to get herself a grip, as Bri covered her with kisses and let her hands wander under Aquas skirt. Soft 80’s music filled the room, giving the right vibes.

A dream coming true, Brianna couldn’t believe this really happened, but as she opened her eyes, she really saw that girl she adored so much, blushing and panting hard. Her body moving towards her, craving for Brianna's attention. And she would not refuse it to her for single second.

One hand on Aquas ass, she massaged the cheek, while her lips covered Aquas slender neck in kisses, her tongue leaving cool trails, that made Aqua shiver in excitement.

“That’s so good…” Aqua whispered, eyes closed and biting her lower lip.

“It will even get better.” Bri grinned at her as Aqua opened her eyes and blushed, as Bri slid down her body, fumbling on her skirt and soon removing it. “...If you let me?” Bri asked, looking up as she knelt before Aquaria. She knew what Brianna was about to do, knew in theory… but never before she had sex with a girl. And especially not in her living room in the middle of the day… but then… those hazel eyes, her full lips and slender fingers caressing her skin. She leaned on the wall again, spreading her legs slightly with a nod, before she closed her eyes again.

She felt Brianna coming closer, felt her fingers striping down her string and her warm breath on her exposed skin, making her even more blushing. Her legs were trembling, as Bris touch finally reached her skin, placing slow kisses on her flat stomach, licking her hip bone which tickled and made Aquaria giggle a little, till she finally felt her warm and sticky tongue on her most private part. Brianna spreading the soft folds to give her a better access, just got Aquaria a better sensation, as her tongue played with her clit and inner labia, sucking them in slowly and caressing them with wide strokes.

I didn’t took Bri too long to notice that Aquarias body reacted to her actions, her body moving against her, getting more friction, so she raised the pace, getting a strong grip on the girls hips at the same time, making sure she would stay in place while the first orgasm run over her.

She crawled her fingers in Briannas golden locks, as her legs were still shaking and she panted hard.

  
  


The morning sun woke up Brianna first, memories of the last night flickered through her mind. Aquaria was still laying in her arm, breath soft and calm and she looked just beautiful.

“I'm praying you don't change your mind…” Bri whispered as she kissed Aquas forehead, waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around a little confused, till she realized were she was and that Bris arm was still around her.

She got up quickly. “Morning.” She mumbled, scratching her scalp as it took her a moment to realize how it had ended all in this situation.

“Good morning…” Bri smiled, trying to not afraid her. By god, she would not fuck this up, it had been way to awesome.

“That yesterday…” Aqua began, but she blushed as her words fell silent.

“It's only human, you know that it's real… So why would you fight or try to deny the way that you feel?” Bri went for it, kissing Aquas shoulder. “Let's do it one more time, babe.”

“But…I mean, it was amazing and...” Aqua looked at her, but the soft trembling in her voice, her blushed skin, it told a whole other story. 

“Oh, babe, you can't fool me, your body's got other plans…” Bri slid over her and pinned into her soft sheets. “So stop pretending you're shy, just come on and after all, we are only humans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, ayy  
> I don't want this night to end  
> It's closing time, so leave with me again (yeah)  
> You got all my love to spend, oh  
> Let's find a place where happiness begins  
> We gon' dance in my living room, slave to the way you move  
> Hurts when I'm leaving you (ayy)  
> Just dance in the living room, love with an attitude  
> Drunk to an 80s groove (ayy)  
> We gon' dance in my living room, slave to the way you move  
> Hurts when I'm leaving you (ayy)  
> Dance in the living room, love with an attitude  
> Drunk  
> It's only human, you know that it's real  
> So why would you fight or try to deny the way that you feel?  
> Oh, babe, you can't fool me, your body's got other plans  
> So stop pretending you're shy, just come on and  
> Dance, dance, dance, dance, oh  
> Early morning la-la-light  
> Only getting up to close the blinds, oh  
> I'm praying you don't change your mind  
> 'Cause leaving now just don't feel right  
> Let's do it one more time, oh babe  
> We gon' dance in my living room, slave to the way you move  
> Hurts when I'm leaving you (hurts when I'm leaving you)  
> Just dance in the living room, love with an attitude  
> Drunk to an 80s groove (ayy)  
> We gon' dance in my living room, slave to the way you move  
> Hurts when I'm leaving you (ayy)  
> Dance in the living room, love with an attitude  
> Drunk  
> It's only human, you know that it's real (know that it's real)  
> So why would you fight or try to deny the way that you feel?  
> (The way that you feel)  
> Oh, babe, you can't fool me, your body's got other plans  
> So stop pretending you're shy, just come on and  
> Dance, dance, dance, dance, oh  
> Dance, oh (woo, ayy)  
> Only human  
> It's only (man), it's only (man)  
> Only human  
> Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
> Only human  
> It's only (man), it's only (man)  
> Only human"
> 
> -Songwriter: Johan Karl Schuster / Joseph Jonas / Nicholas Jerry Jonas / Paul Kevin II Jonas


End file.
